Barely Human
by Mumpalump
Summary: What happens when you take your seemingly average looking American girl and place her in Bristol with half a grand of vampires and a handful of werewolves and ghosts? Secrets arise and the American girl may not seem so average anymore. Supposed to be a short fic - don't get too attached to anybody - may not have conclusive ending. Mitchell/OC duh
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! First BH story guys! Go easy on it, don't mutilate it lol just know I have a basic map out of this story and where it's going - so hold on tight and here we goooooooooooooooooo _**

* * *

"Mitchell, don't you feel like you are cheating the system?"

"George."

"I mean really! Come on! You can't do this-"

"George."

"You can't just allow them to run amuck around the hosp-"

"George!" Mitchell temporarily left his mopping task to throw a foul glance at his flatmate.

"Alright! Alright!" George threw his hands up, turning around before shaking his head and huffing back to his place on the 2nd floor. "But before I-" Mitchell sighed as his roommate began to speak, yet again, his shoulders falling with the weight of gravity.

"Jesus George. I don't know what they are doing, but they are not just-" Mitchell fought with words at a hushed tone, the hospital did not need to meddle in their matters. " …'running amuck'." His jaw tense and his eyes scanning for eavesdroppers amongst the hospital employees, "We have many branches.", he gave a serious glance towards George before taking a deep breath.

George could only stare back with wide eyes, trying to figure out what his friend was hiding before vigorously shaking his head and walking off, but not without the final word.

"This talk is not over." George stated before he began to climb the stairwell. Mitchell blinked a few times at the task at hand while taking a deep breath, once again and he began to mop the vomit a patient had spewed earlier that day away.

That's how his days ran.

That's how both George and Mitchell's days ran.

Mop puke.

Mop shit.

Mop pee.

Or _maybe_.

A **combo**.

Who knows.

The world is a surprising place.

But as George left the intensive unit he ran into something.

"Ow – oh my, are you alright?" A brown eyed girl blinked, innocently up at him from her position on the floor.

"Wha- oh! Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" She almost laughed out as it hit her what had happened; George offered a hand to help her up which she gladly took. Her fingers laced with his and he took note of how soft her skin was compared to his, his eyebrows furrowed at this strange thought before he shook himself from the predicament they found themselves in.

"Are you sure? I ran into you a little harshly." He said more as a statement, rather than a question as he looked her up and down checking to make sure she was in fact okay. She dusted herself off before running her fingers through her curled ponytail and released a sunny sort of chuckle.

"Yes, yes." She assured him with a bright smile, "I'm fine." She slightly curtsey-bowed at the waist, or least that's how George described it. "Thank you very much for checking on me," her eyes squinted at his nametag, "George." She cocked her head and genuinely smiled at him, as she interlaced her fingers together before taking a step back. George just stared at her, mouth agape as her smile fell and she bit her lip at the awkward situation at hand. She looked down at the linoleum again, smiling to herself, before she uttered, "Well, thanks again."

She flipped her hair around to her other shoulder as she calmly walked downstairs. George realized what he probably looked like, zoning out, and physically shook his head like a dog from side to side. He plodded away, using the word "stupid" like his own mantra.

* * *

Mitchell was working, as diligently as a worker could be in his state, he had just tossed Seth, a local vampire, out of a patient's room and couldn't believe the outrage that swelled in his chest. Seth's words kept running through his mind like a carousel, they'd leave and then they'd come back.

Colder? Could the world get much colder than it already was?

He stopped to think about the words and stare at the mop in hand, his mind not on the living necessarily but keeping the livening alive. If that makes sense. Hell he wasn't sure if that made sense to him. Allowing his head to roll back in abandonment of the thought, he shut his eyes hoping to rid himself temporarily of the image.

"Uhm excuse me."

Dark brows furrowed as he glanced to the side, catching a glimpse of a girl standing not much shorter than he but shorter nonetheless.

"Sir?"

He brought his attention back down toward the girl, giving her his full astute attention.

"Do you have a coffee shop nearby or somewhere that sells coffee?" Her big brown eyes were hooded by long black lashes and freckles dotted her cheeks, just beneath her eyes and her hands were held together in front of her, with a very laid back but professional standpoint.

"Uh, yeah. We have a café." He began still caught off guard by the girl, she looked young, and she wasn't from anywhere near Bristol. Her voice gave that away. Her lips parted in a thankful smile as she gave a knowing, slow blink and nod, Mitchell took this short moment to scan her over. She had on a baggy white long sleeved tee shirt with a plaid pocket on the front with black leggings and a pair of brown, horse riding boots. Her deep chocolate brown eyes, blinked at him with answers, but to what he didn't know. Her lips parted to release a chuckle before she asked one more question.

"Where is that again?" Her accent was American, there was no mistaking that. Maybe slightly-

"What?" Mitchell asked, slightly awestruck by the very normal yet captivating girl standing in front of him.

"The… the café?" Her smile showed patience as he began to fumble with words again, she cocked her head and a light laugh escaped her throat.

"Oh! Yes! It's right down-" he started to point in a direction, to the right, but the cocky vampire inside stopped him. "You don't sound like you're from Bristol, let alone the U.K." He gently smiled from under his curly hair at the girl, who was intently watching him, "If you wait," he glanced up at the clock on the wall gathering the time( 4:47), "13 minutes, most of the coffeehouses will be open then." A single wave of her hand brushed the idea under the rug.

"No, no the café coffee will be just fine." She smiled sweetly at the dark headed man in front of her.

"No, trust me. You don't want that coffee." His brows raised as his eyes became shifty, "I'm a porter and even I don't want their coffee." She halfway smiled, not exactly fully comprehending the joke.

"A porter?" She cocked her head to one side, eyes narrowing at Mitchell.

"Er… uh yes. Like a… janitor." Words failed Mitchell at the moment as his tongue grappled within his brain for the right selection. But the look on her face was one of complete understanding as she chuckled at her own idiocy.

"Oh sorry," she smiled at him again, "You are very right, I am not from anywhere around here." Motioning to the space around her, brows lifted as she took a deep breath, "and the language is so different from where I'm from." She laughed at herself, before reaching back and lightly scratching the back of her head, beneath her brown ponytail.

"If you want, I get off in 13 minutes and I could personally show you where a coffeehouse is, if you'd like?" The dark, Irish man spoke very genuinely. The girl's chocolate orbs glanced around almost as if she was torn to leave the hospital. "If not, I understand. We are in a place of the ill and I'm sure you wouldn't be here to chat up a lad." He laughed at his mistake and at the girl's face. Her slightly fading smile, returned with a much glow as before.

"No, no. That sounds good to me." She said slowly, before placing a fingertip to her lips and turning to walk away. "Can we meet in the main lobby, since that's the only place I know?" She laughed and pulled her soft brown tresses across her shoulders.

"Sure." He said with a smile before she walked away, she had curves, not too much but just enough. His mind reeled with ideas of what he could do with her, before h stopped himself. "Jesus Christ. What am I doing?" He said to himself as he turned around and finished mopping the unfinished business.

* * *

_**Alright guys, what'd you think? This is just a teaser, of course, but I hope you guys will be excited for the next chapter! Eeeeee I am! Please please pleeeease leave feedback! I will love you forever! **_

_**Don't forget to smile and love somebody! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guysss! Thank you so much for saying hollaaaa in the reviews (even if it was just one of you) hahaha  
**_

_**No no but seriously! I love you guys! I hope this lived up to expectations! If it's too cliche, let me know please!**_

_**Anyways, enjoy reading! I'll meet y'all at the end!**_

* * *

The young girl with freckles, sat in an uncomfortable light blue chair in the uncomfortably tense lobby, her spine straight and her eyes set straight ahead. She gently smiled at most everyone whom passed her frame, even if she didn't acknowledge them with her eyes. Her legs were crossed and a boot-clad foot tapped the ground keeping a slow beat with the tune of the song she hummed.

"Ghosts That We Knew?"

The girl lifted her chocolate orbs from ahead of her to meet his own brown eyes as he casually walked up to her.

"Mumford & Sons." He added with an accent lilt and a crooked smile at no one in particular.

"Very good." She nodded once before standing up from her wretched plastic seat, he watched her as she stooped down to scoop up her bag, and push it up on her shoulder before he realized something crucial.

"I don't believe I introduced myself, I'm-"

"Mitchell." She tossed an easy glance at the man as she straightened her shirt, slightly catching him off guard. His appearance was that of cautionary alarm before her lips parted in a light laugh and she reached up to touch his chest. Her tan fingertip ran along the nameplate on his scrub top as her eyes softly glowed a gentle, soft crimson. "It's on your…" Crimson. What? Mitchell blinked furiously and unconsciously forced himself o take a second glance at her eyes again as she spoke, her words fading into the hospital background sounds around them. Taking a second glance, her large eyes were that of molten chocolate, not that of blood. Maybe he needed a good night's sleep more than he thought or maybe it was a reflection of something red colored around them.

She had an expectant look encrypted on her soft features as her speaking ceased. Desperation flashed across his face before he opened his lips to ask, "I'm sorry, yours? Your name?" He spoke while beginning to walk out the motion-censored doors into the morning sunrise, leading her to the coffeehouse.

"Siti." She said with a light sigh.

"Like ci-ty? As in a large town?" he questioned, beaming down at the girl as a string of mischievousness laced in his words, as he led her down a cobblestone road in Bristol.

"No, like S-I-T-I." she breathily said through chuckles, her freckles shown much brighter out in what little sunlight Bristol got. "It's a funny name, I know." Her brown eyes cast downward and she smiled inwardly this time.

"No no, not at all. It's a gorgeous name." He looked at her a little closer this time, her nose wasn't perfect, it had a slight arch in it but her eyes were a fantastic color of brown in fluorescent lighting and in the shaded sunlight. They kept walking a few more blocks, she'd laugh occasionally and she'd brightly beam up at him, the more they'd talk the more she'd remind him of Annie.

They reached the coffeehouse and Siti stopped to look up at the sky, "So, does it always look so gloomy here?"

"Gloomy?! You think this weather is gloomy!?" He laughed at her lip that stuck out slightly when he announced it rather loudly.

"Well the weather isn't at all like where I'm from." She stated and looked at him as they walked into the coffee shop.

"And where is that, if I'm not being bold?"

"Originally I'm from Kentucky… over in the United States." She says a little sheepishly, browsing the menu.

"Kentucky? Huh." He states watching her eye the menu ahead a little too intensely. She steps up to the barista and gives her order, smiling at the barista creating mindless chatter with her about the coffee. Mitchell steps up to pay and Siti looks almost taken aback at his actions.

"You didn't need to do that." She stated, smiling down at her fresh cappuccino. They begin to walk to a window seat near the front of the coffeehouse, her boots clicking with the wooden floor beneath them. Her skin was a rich golden tan hue and her hair reached her shoulder blades in the curls of a ponytail. He'd love to just wrap his-

"No no, it was my pleasure." The Irish shook himself from his short daydream as he honed his focus on what she was saying, causing her to toss a glance up at him through her lashes. She bit her lip before she broke eye contact and sat down, leaving her bag to rest on the floor, "So tell me something.".

"Oh?" Her dark brows raised and her manicured fingertips traced the lid of the coffee cup, before she brought it to her pink lips.

"How'd you wind up here?" taking a drink of his own cup of coffee, he motioned with his hand, "In Bristol." Siti crossed her legs and straightened her spine, taking a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm just trying to tie together a few loose ends with my family roots, that's all." She chuckled and took a sip of her cappucino, "I was actually at the hospital with my now deceased Aunt." A sad smile graced her face as her eyes fell to the table in confusion. Mitchell's face was heart fallen, he didn't mean to bring up any sad memories, let alone recent ones, he wasn't for sure why but she didn't deserve to be so sad.

"Oh no. No. I'm very sorry for your loss." He wasn't for sure what his next move was, did he hug her and comfort or –

"It's fine." Her smile returned, peculiarly swift before she blinked once gradually, keeping her eyes closed, "She had been sick for quite some time with a crippling disease and she knew it was her time to go, as did everyone else." He studied her expression as it distorted into something else and whatever it was made him feel very uneasy, yet he couldn't seem to pinpoint it. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, but this time she opened her eyes at the cup of coffee resting between her small palms. A tan hand reached up to pull her ponytail across her back and over her shoulder with a sigh, before she looked back up Mitchell with deep, crimson orbs. Mitchell jumped back out of misunderstanding, from the young girl, once again catching him off guard however she shut her eyes once more and her eyes were back to their original soft brown they were previously. Mitchell's dark features were etched with bewilderment; her eyes were large and they looked just like a vampires's, his own kind's, dark eyes except they were deep, blood red.

"Mitchell?" Frightened by his response, or lack of therefore, her expression was written with panic, "Is everything alright?". Her posture seemed to sit back in her seat a little more, as she looked around for help for any of the bystanders nearby who could possibly help if he were to jump her. Mitchell needed to smell her and see if she was anything like he was or George was, and mainly to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yea, yea everything is fine." He snorted, eyes darting from each of her eyes back to the coffee in his hands, "I think I just need sleep, you know hallucinations and the 3rd shift go hand in hand." He topped that off with an uneasy yet convincing laugh before raking a hand through his own black locks.

She watched him in silence with wide eyes and a small smile, before she decided it was time for her to go on by herself.

"Well I should be getting back to the hospital." Bringing her fingers to rest on her temples, she rotated them in tiny circles. With a deep breath she looks up at him and smiles before standing up, "Thank you so much everything." Her freckles danced once again in the sunlight peeking through the window of the shop, as Mitchell forgot the crimson tide rolling through her eyes.

"Coffee is not everything." Mitchell stated rather blatantly before giving her a warming smile.

"Trust me." The girl said before calmly strolled out of the coffeehouse, "You did more than you know." With that, her brunette ponytail and her slight southern draw drifted out of the establishment onto the street.

* * *

"George! George! George!" Mitchell slammed the front door, jolting the young werewolf awake from his daytime slumber.

"Christ, please don't come into my room." Mitchell's footsteps were heavy, bounding up the stairs as he ran. "Shit please don't co-"

"George!"

Muffled screaming could be heard through the house as Mitchell busted through George's door. Annie, hearing the commotion up stairs in her living flatmates room, immediately appeared.

"George? Mitchell? Is everything alright?" Annie questioned, concerned at Mitchell's hustle and bustle and George's shrieking. George had his face buried in his pillow and was floundering about on the bed while Mitchell just snarled at his flat mate's response and Annie waited for the drama tantrum to finish. He could go on like this all day if you let him, which Annie and Mitchell were most certainly not enablers. To an extent? Yes they were. But there were times where things like this were unacceptable.

"George, stop." Mortal Combat with the mattress finally ceased and after a few seconds of deep breathing exercises he rolled his head away from his flat mates and spoke into the wall.

"What do you want." Annie stood, appalled at his behavior but nonetheless interested to see what could cause this affect on Mitchell.

"There was this girl I met at the hospital and I took her out for coffee after my shift an-"

"Mitchell. If this is another one of your stories where you shag a girl senseless, I swear to god I'm going to-"

"Shut up, George. I'm not saying it didn't cross my mind but this girl was very pretty, but she wasn't from around here. Long brown hair, freckles, tan skin and brown eyes, but her eyes. They changed color." Mitchell began to explain; the further the story got the more he used his hands to explain how confused he was.

"So she had red eyes?" Annie asked making sure she understood his story correctly, sitting down on George's bed. A feral groan could be heard, reverberating from the walls around the room.

"Yes." Mitchell answered. Annie slapped the form under the covers only to receive a howl of pain from the man beast beneath them.

"Like completely all over red? Or just in the iris red?" Annie questioned again, wanting to know exactly what was ailing this young girl.

"All over red. Like my eyes when I turn but," his hands started rotating in circles and Annie finished for him.

"Red?" With a clap of his hands he nodded.

"Wait, did this girl have an American accent of some sort?" George asked hazily, lolling his head to where it was facing Mitchell and Annie now.

"Yes!" Mitchell almost screamed.

"Hmmm, let me think." George stuck his middle finger up through the covers, "Nope. Got nothing. Now everybody out!"

"Oh George! Don't you see, something has Mitchell worried, do you not care?" Annie stated with concern filling every void in George's heart.

"Yeah Geowge. Do you not cawe about me?" Mitchell got up in his face and tilted his head, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. George's eyes shot open to Mitchell's scruffy head lounging on the edge of his bed.

"Do I care? Do I care!? Do I-" you could see the fury arise in the young man as he sat up on his elbows, fists quivering with rage. "No! Mitchell is overanalyzing because he didn't get his dick wet! So no! I don't care!"

"That. Is. The crudest thing I think I've heard about me. Ever." Mitchell said, mock hurt gleaming in his brown eyes.

"Oh shut up and get out!" George threw a pillow in the general direction of the two flat mates.

* * *

"Here I thought cats were the moody ones, not dogs!" Annie laughed to herself, as she sat on the beaten up leather couch.

"PETA didn't warn you about the werewolves either? Vicious little buggers." Mitchell said, still joking about their friend's moody behavior.

After the jesting had died down and a few moments of silence passed between the two, Annie decided to speak again to figure out more about this girl.

"Do you know what she was?" Annie looked at Mitchell, distress was clear in her eyes as she curled a piece of hair around her finger.

"I don't know. George's eyes turn yellow when he changes." He reasoned with himself. "And ours turn black. I tried to smell her but, I never got the chance." He looked at his hands and realized that they didn't really touch her much either. At all actually.

"A ghost?" Annie questioned, resting her elbows on her knees in thought. "I mean, if there are ghosts, vampires and werewolves in the world… could there be demons too?" Annie reasoned with him. "Could she be a demon?" Two sets of dark eyebrows raised in wonder as they both pondered the thought for a bit. Mitchell sat back into the oblivion of the cushion, what little it could offer, and lit a cigarette up.

"If she is, she's one of the nicest demon's out there." He blew a smoke ring into the air, "And one of the saddest."

"Saddest?" Annie questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know, Annie. It was strange, for a brief moment, when we were at the coffeehouse, I saw the saddest most tragic look in her eyes." He stared intensely at the ceiling while he spoke, taking time between breaths to take a drag every so often. "But only briefly." They took a short moment to think again, before Annie shot up off the couch and started jumping up and down in enthusiasm.

"Oh! Oh! Invite her over! That way we can see if she'll give us any clues as to what she is!" Annie, always one leaping at the chance to play detective. "You know! If she sees me then we know she's not a human! And that'll give you a chance to smell her!" The dark headed vampire nodded along with her idea.

"I'll see what I can do." He slyly smiled at her and gave her a toothy grin before she punched him in the arm.

* * *

Mitchell and George worked the following two weeks and they saw no sign of the young girl with freckles and chocolate eyes. Not a single indication that the girl was even there in Bristol. The hospital knew nothing of her. No records. No cases. Nothing. Maybe Mitchell was going crazy. Who knew?

Mitchell and George split up for the night, taking separate paths back to the flat. Mitchell needed to walk everything off and think things through after a rough day of cleaning up shit and puke. And what in the hell happened to that young girl. No matter how hard he focused he couldn't wipe her face from his mind, nor could he forget about her eyes. But the longer time grew, the more he thought he really was just hallucinating because it had been a while since he had been laid. The toe of his shoe kicked a pebble down the street and he reached his arms up in a stretch, his bones cracking with each movement. He released a deep, heavy breath and kicked the pebble again, this time it flew up and hit a metal street sign not far off creating the sound of a human screaming bloody murder.

His senses kicked in and he realized that the shriek came from a human, girl more than likely. But where was it coming from? Again, the harsh cry sounded off the sign in front of him and his head turned to face a park. The park was filled to the brim with trees bulky enough to be considered a petite forest in diameter, and instantly he ran. He should have turned around and kept walking home but something pushed him to keep rushing towards the noise.

Dodging branches left and tree roots right, he entered and took off at the edge of the forest sprinting towards the location of the shrill sound. He trampled over logs and bustled down bushes searching for the owner of the screaming until he heard it again.

"Jesus." He uttered to himself as he gathered speed and changed slight directions immediately after it happened. He could hear breathing, the closer he got, and he could hear chatter and then snickering. He came across a small clearing the forest where roots from the tress had taken over and his lithe form stopped in the tracks of non other than Cara and Herrick. The untimely duo.

"What the hell are you two doi-" His eyes bore into each of their skulls until a stench blew in the air and his eyes flickered to a crimson puddle behind his two fellow vampires. A young girl was slain and her carcass rested, motionless in the puddle. He was stunned and his russet eyes grew wide in shock; her tanned arms were now at an inhumanly position behind her head and her little body was draped carelessly across a giant root of an oak tree. Blood soaked a white tee that clung to her body as if it, the shirt, was trying to save her from the extensive bloody lacerations on her torso and neck. Her tennis shoes were slung to the side, exposing her barefeet that were dirty and covered in lesions.

"She shouldn't have been in the forest for such a long while, toying with such untimely affairs." Herrick stated flatly, the bottom half of his face soaked with blood. Her blood. "Don't get me wrong. I would've shagged her," Mitchell's fists began to quiver the more he stood there observing the aftermath of the slaughter, her long brown locks were let down from the ponytail but they were sticking to her body as blood drenched each strand of hair, and her mouth was slightly open but her eyes, her deep brown eyes depicted fear of no return, "you know, Americans are just so wretched with that-"

"You prick." Mitchell stated, his eyes still scanning her body for any kind of movement, hoping she was still alive. "What did she do to deserve this?!" No movement, he didn't move either. He couldn't. Petrified with trepidation. Not for his life. But for her own. She had lost hers, but something kept him still.

"She sauntered her skinny arse around the woods for too long." Cara replied with a torturous snicker. Her face smeared with the liquid remains of what used to pump through Siti's body. "Gallivanting around, like she was getting a ripe exercise in." Mitchell's eyes drug down to her black leggings, they were partially ripped and blood stained the tan skin of her knees and thighs.

"She didn't deserve this." Mitchell stated, heatedly, whipping around to face Herrick.

"Oh, you knew her?" Herrick said, meandering around the body of the lifeless American girl. "How unfortunate." He toed her tiny wrist and then struck it across her body in a demeaning manner her arm audibly cracking out of socket. Scoffing at the sound he licked his lips thoroughly and tossed a malevolent glance up at the dark headed vampire, "If I had known you were coming we would have saved you some." Kneeling down to her small frame he yanked her head up by her hair, bringing her neck up to his bloodied mouth. "She was very scrumptious, much more than anyone I have ever tasted before actually."

"I'm clean now. I don't-"

"Blahdy Blah Blady Blah!" Herrick said mocking Mitchell's tone of voice causing Cara to chortle on a stump nearby, "Don't you smell that blood? Don't you want a taste?" Mitchell had been fighting the urge ever since he arrived on the scene, but the sight of the girl in front of him was much worse than the craving to feed. Especially with Herrick prodding him like a raging beast. Mitchell couldn't drink. He wouldn't.

"No." Mitchell struggled against the thirst drying and burning up his throat. Clawing at the back of his mind like hunger in a child. The look on her face was too much, the terror of not surviving another day shown darkly in her chocolate eyes.

Herrick snarled at him, disgust ringing through his body at his likely vampire friend before he heaved the head of the small, lifeless girl down, the fracturing of bone reverberated through the ears of the three vampires as her skull hit a stone beneath her. He pompously smirked downward at the limp girl, and the sickening crunch the bones of her skull made as he stood up, "You'll come around. You'll need to feed eventually." Herrick stepped one foot in front of the other in a circle like pattern around the dark headed vampire before he whispered, "Especially if they taste as good as that one."

Cara nasally snickered in the background, now standing over Siti's lifeless carcass, eyeing her carcass with malice.

"What are you going to tell people this time?" Mitchell stated, his body still quivering from within wishing he could shove Herrick up against a tree and stab a stake through his sadistic heart.

"Oh I'm not sure, I may plant her in the street and call it a hit and run maybe?" Herrick strolled, hands in his pockets, around Mitchell's form, "Oh or maybe she committed suicide and the wild animals got to her before we did?" He placed a finger to his lips and seemed to be deep in thought before he spoke again. "I'm not sure, which sounds better?" Mitchell wanted to slam his fucking fist down Herrick's fucking throat and rip his fucking dead rotten heart out of his ribcage and make him eat it. "What do you say, Mitchell?" His back was to Mitchell, Mitchell could kill him, but what were the consequences?

"Herrick." Mitchell stated through clinched teeth, his fangs elongating, blood trickling down his palms as his grip was that of a man with intent to kill, pure restraint showing on the male vampire's tensed form.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that's not an acceptable answer." Herrick reprimanded Mitchell like a school boy, taunting him with a sense of malice shrouded in niceties. "Cara? What do you think?" Mitchell's muscles were in a state of tremor as he stood there wanting to fulfill a longtime desire to eradicate this vampire from the world itself, yet something held him back.

"Cara?" Herrick asked again, into the canopy of the trees, raising a single eyebrow at the silence that returned. Hearing nothing but the crickets and the silent trickle of water down a stream nearby, Herrick lashed around looking for his blood whore he picked up in the cafeteria of the hospital. "Cara?" he asked once more, before he narrowed his eyes into the wooded area that surrounded them.

"I'm sorry. Cara's not here to answer the phone right now. Leave a message at the scream." Both Mitchell and Herrick's forms rotating in time with one another in the direction of the source of the voice, but just as they did that, Cara's lard of a body was thrown at the ground in front of Herrick. Her body bounced and then rolled to the top of Herrick's shoes, her eyes wide with terror.

Her mouth was open in a dry, hushed screech and what little muscle she had went rigid. A profound, darkening bruise was forming over her mouth, where it looked like a hand had latched on to hush her senseless screams of help. She just lay there, at Herrick's feet writhing in pain and torture. But where was the pain? There was no blood. None at all. Maybe she suffered a hard blow to the face, Mitchell reasoned. Then he noticed the 4 small pin pricks at the base of her neck, where it juncture with her lard of a body.

"Where's the fucking body!?" Herrick screamed in terror as Mitchell swiftly turned from Cara's silent screaming to the bloody tree trunk where Siti's body had lain not a few minutes before.

"Oh very good, commissioner. I see you have closed many cases like this. Disappearing bodies. Dead girls." Herrick and Mitchell frantically looked around for the owner attached to the voice, "Rape." It sounded out simply. The voice didn't sound irate, or seductive. Just simply a voice. Like that of a young girl.

"Show yourself!" Herrick yelled in panic, his eyes turning black and his fangs coming out to intimidate the voice that seemed to be haunting them. Mitchell knew the owner of the voice wasn't human and so did Herrick. "I am of the royal blood line and I demand that you show yourself! At once!"

"Oh my, am I speaking to royalty now?" The intonation spoke, Mitchell getting more anxious by the second, sweating for every pore in his body because it was a rare occasion that John Mitchell became frightened but it was not impossible. Herrick was frantically turning about, to the left and to the right, within the little clearing of the forest, not sure which way to turn but nonetheless still doing pirouettes.

"Siti." Mitchell muttered under his breath, the owner of the voice stood before them, it was the young girl with freckles Mitchell had met and took to coffee, the young girl who's body had been slain not moments before, the young girl who stood before them, very much alive. Herrick whipped around, flabbergasted was an understatement for the man at hand. Siti's eyes were locked directly on Herrick, she wasn't paying any mind to Mitchell, at least she didn't seem to be. She followed Herrick's every movement, whether it was to take a step or to run a hand through his balding wig. Her expression was scary, because it simply had no malice and no smile to it what so ever. Her mouth formed a bloody thin line and her eyes were lifeless.

"How did you- we properly killed you." Herrick stuttered, scared stiff by the sight in front of him. Blood stained the ripped white shirt on her as it clung to her, bra showing through the tattered clothing. Her leggings were dirty and her feet were unclean, but blood splattered her body like that of a Pollock, but her gashes and wounds had healed. What was she.

She gently laid one foot in front of the other very calmly, each step feeling the grass between her toes and the wind take her breath away. Her expression changed to that of menace, torment, and discipline with each step closer she got to Herrick. Never blinking to break eye contact with him, she kept her eyes still and steady on the vampire commissioner shaking in fear before her.

"Tell me more about this so called 'royal blood line', will you?" The closer she got to Herrick the more he began to quiver, never had this happened before; Never had a slay risen from the dead to stalk them down. Never. Herrick was physically shaking as he swallowed the fear, of what was before him, down and began to lick his lips of her blood to speak.

"What do you want to know?" Dropping all previous questions he decided he'd work with her rather than against her. Mitchell kept his eyes on her form. She seemed like a normal human, unless she did that to Cara, and in that case she definitely was not human at all.

"Who are you related to?" Siti's dark features never faltered, nor did her eye contact. She did not blink the entire time, keeping level eye contact nor did her balance fail her tan and bare feet.

"I'm related to the Tepes." He warily shook the feeling of fear to coerce the girl with his royalt, even though his faults failed him dearly.

"I see," still sauntering over to him, she slightly cocked her head when she reached his shaking form. Her brown pools still did not flutter from the moment she appeared. She merely stepped over the writhing, silent vampire still on the forest floor in front of her, Cara, her pace not vacillating what so ever.

"What are you?" He solicited, fearful of the riposte she might give him. Her deep brown eyes never faltered, as she came to a stop in front of Herrick. He could smell her blood on her body, and he could taste her on his tongue as her eyes bore into his own as if she was ripping his soul out, what little humanity he had left. She stood on her tip toes, where she was just shoulder height to him, and her eyes fell to his shoulder and she licked her lips in anticipation at what came next to her. Mitchell, only standing a few feet away, watched wide eyed, his breathing, catching in his chest. A single fingertip was dragged along the neckline as Herrick bent his neck to the side, entranced in the operation that was about to unfold. She inhaled his scent deeply before she ran her pink tongue over the cold flesh on his neck, from base to earlobe, sending a chill through his already frigid body. The blood dried, crusted on her once pink lips, began to flake off as she moved them in synchronicity as she spoke gently in the vampire's ear.

"I am the Tepes."

Mitchell watched in horror as she opened her mouth slightly and four fangs grew in length where her canines and incisors used to be. Her eyes dulled a deep shade of red, almost black in the growing daylight, and she became enthralled at the quiver form beneath her fangs. Her lids hooded her eyes, as she took her time, sinking her long white fangs into vampire flesh, deliberately turning her head slightly to the side to stare at Mitchell.

Mitchell eyed the girl warily, not sure whether he should run away or fight for Herrick. Siti, or what used to be her, crimson eyes looked him over carefully, all the while taking back what blood was rightfully hers from Herrick. The intensity of the eye contact was severe, as it dawned on Mitchell that he had been right, she wasn't human. But in fact a royal vampire. Her crimson orbs, locked on his own, finally released him from the staring contest as she shut them, languidly.

Herrick's mouth opened in a silent scream, and he fell to the ground with Cara, both in different states of writhing yet neither making a peep. Mitchell looked on in a state of unrest as he watched what was left of Siti, curl and uncurl her toes from the forest floor, digging up dirt slightly, just feeling the ground beneath her. He looked at Herrick, no blood was shown from the wound she had created, just puncture wounds, simply that. His eyes rolled back up to the female vampire standing in front of him, her eyes still red as the morning sun as she looked up to the sky and took a slow deep breath.

"Mitchell." She said as if to give a warning. She brought her tanned face down from the morning storm clouds brewing in the sky above, and blinked again, her eyes transformed into brown again. Mitchell's eyes, blinked as he tried to speak, but found he could not. She gazed at him with a kind smile, before she looked down at the vampires lying at her feet. She stooped down on one dirty knee and made sure Herrick was looking her in the eyes when she said, "You are not of any blood to me or my kind." She blinked, her mouth forming a line again, "When you wake from this state, tell whoever you want about whatever you wish," she made sure this pungent point was direct strictly at the two of them as they thrashed around, "Just be aware, that if humans find out about this feeding?" She blinked once again, slowly, before finishing, "You. Will. Pay. Dearly."

She rose to her feet and threw a fleeting glance to the side of her, Mitchell was still standing in the same spot, watching the story unfold as he swallowed hard. She pursed her lips together and looked down at her barefeet, her eyebrows falling as she spoke once more.

"Mitchell." The yearning look in her eyes was that of a scared doe in the forest, he wasn't for sure what to do. Was this Siti? Or was it someone else? She looked up at him expectantly before taking a long stride forward, in his direction. "I'm not…" she began, "I'm not going to hurt you." She brought a knuckle up to her lips as she continued to think.

"Siti…" Mitchell found words but his eyes were still on the two vampires located on the ground.

"Do you have… uh." She glanced down at the bloody white t-shirt that clung to her top half and she shielded her breasts with a bloodied tan arm, her hair drenched in her own blood, clinging to her, she began to shake. His eyes grew wide with knowing and he turned his head slightly, forcing his feet to put his body in motion. He opened his mouth and his words came out much more like a scared school boy as opposed to 100 year old vampire.

"Yes. Follow me." Trusting her to not send him into temporary paralysis, his hand wrapped around her sticky, bloody arm and he pulled her in the direction of his house, his eyes scanning her to make sure she wasn't going to go postal on him.

_Jesus Christ. What am I doing?_

* * *

**_Alrighty O! So what'd you guys think!? There will obviously, definitely be some raunchy scenes in the near future so don't worry about that and as far as the characters in the TV show, I really do hope I'm getting them right. Hahaha, I mean I know I can't imitate their language very well, but as an American myself, I try really really really hard.  
_**

**_Anyways, I'd really like to give my Oscar speech real quick! _**

**_1emotionalunicorn: Thank you soooo much! I hope you absolutely adored this chapter! If you have any suggestions please let me know, whether it's story line plot based or issues with the characters! _**

**_MerlynnPendragon_****_: Girrrrrl thank you so much for the follow and favorite! EEeeee I hope you like this chapter too! _****_  
_**

**_Keep in mind I wrote this while watching Breaking Bad, so just incase there's any meth references or busting a cap in someone's grill... I apologize and I do not condone that! Unless it's someone you hate. And then I'm all about that life. But anyways, please please please leave me some sort of feedback, I always take it into consideration! Alllways! _**

**_And this story may turn out to be a bit longer than I expected, oh boy, I was just going to have Siti and Mitchell meet fuck and then boom something tragic happen but... idk, do you guys want that? _**

**_Aiiiiight guys, I'm out! _**

**_Don't forget to smile and love somebody! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! How is everyone doing on this fine evening?! Alright, just so no one is unimpressed with me, this is a semi filler chapter because I desperately needed to get her background out, or at least a little bit of it so you guys weren't completely in the dark about my ideas with this story. **_

_**BUT there's a little snippet of the next chapter which is still in the works as we speak aaaaaand it is quite magical if you ask me!**_

_**Oh one more thing before you read! This story jumps around quite a bit and there's a part where you see this font I'm using now and then **this as well_**_. That's just a mini scene/talk snippet back before Siti's uncle died. _**

**_Alright! That's all! Enjoy and I'll meet you guys at the end! _**

* * *

"Good morning, Mitchell!" Annie beamed brightly from the kitchen, she was brewing a pot of tea when she noticed Mitchell's labored breathing before he shut the door behind him, rather loudly. "Is everything alright, Mitchell?" The ghost walked through the kitchen into the living area.

"Oh my!" Annie exclaimed, her eyes wide with bewilderment, she walked eerily close to the new girl Mitchell had brought home. "Is she dead?" The young girl, clothes tattered and blood drying to her body, lay unconscious in Mitchell's arms as he stood there in the small foyer.

"I'll explain later," he waved off the question with a slight shake of his head and grit of his overly white teeth asking a favor of her, "Can I ask you to take her clothes off and clean her up for me?"

"Are you alright?" Annie mechanically avoided, seeing the blood on the small girl and looking to him for blood staining his scrub top or bottoms.

"Annie." Mitchell fussed through a clenched jaw, his head dropped and then fell to the side as ihe was waving a theoretical white flag. Then with a sigh he shot a pair of tired eyes at her, begging, "Please, Annie.". Annie could only stand there with her hand on her hip, eyes narrowing at the vampire as he gazed desperately back at her.

"Alright, Alright sit her in the tub and I'll see-"

"No. Hang on. That won't work." Mitchell stopped her in her tracks, as if he had a change of heart. "I need to be in the room with her."

"What?" Annie's lip curled and her eyebrows furrowed into a crease.

"Forget it, just help me clean her up, please." Mitchell asked Annie, hoisting the small girl up further on his arms, her head lolling about. They began to head upstairs to the tub where they cold properly wash her off.

* * *

"Oye." Annie trotted down the stairs, "Now would you like to tell me what in God's name happened, Mitchell?" She fussed around the living area, doing a small pirouette before falling back on the beaten leather couch. Mitchell followed, shortly there after, in casual clothes and he ran his fingers through his curly black locks before grabbing the lower half of his face. He looked down at the floor in mock thought, then up at Annie, then back to the floor again as he paced around the TV set.

"Come on Mitchell, you look like you've seen a ghost." Annie said, worry seeped through her words as she cocked her head.

"Do you know the old bedtime story of 'Dracula'?" He asked, still lightly pacing the wooden floor.

"Yeah!" Annie piped up, causing her flat mate to look up in question at the ghost, her facial expression gradually fell the more she thought about the question, "No… I mean I know he was a vampire." Mitchell started pacing a little more. "Oh! And he lived in Transylvania!" Mitchell stopped pacing before he shook his head.

"Alright well, close enough." He began, "Human history says that Dracula was in fact, in reality, named Vlad the Impaler III, due to his insatiable need for sadism driven by a craving to see a blood shower, because when he killed enemies, he'd kill them in the most inhumane wayhe thought possible." Mitchell walked over to the couch and looked Annie right in the eye, "But vampires believe that there was actually a Dracula, like a Father, of all vampires." Annie slowly nodded, "And just like people, vampires have royal blood, who are direct descendents of the royal family of Dracula himself, or so they say at least. And they refer to Dracula as the Tepes which stands for The Impaler in Romanian." He began reasoning as he began to shed his own light on the situation as the pieces started to fall in place. "That girl who is sleeping upstairs, was the girl I met a few weeks ago at the infirmary! And as I was walking home tonight, I hear this scream, run to find it's source, and that girl that we just bathed, was dead."

Annie gasped, she could barely keep up with his Irish accent as he fluttered about octaves telling her the story while his hands frantically shook as if he had Parkinson's disease.

"So that would explain the blood on her." Annie spoke to herself. The dark headed vampire finished the story without blowing the detail of Herrick and his second life. "But how does Dracula come into play?" Her mouth was agape while she looked at him, questions running through her mind.

"This is where it gets odd." Mitchell stated.

"Mitchell. Have you looked in a mirror?" Annie laughed.

"No. I haven't." he wagged a finger at her, "I have no reflection." Her fired back at her with a smirk. "Now anyways, the odd part is that that girl lying upstairs?" He pointed at the ceiling, "That girl upstairs, may possibly be Dracula."

"Hm." Annie said, sitting back against the couch.

"So I decided to bring Dracula here for a bubbly bath, and she-" he put a palm on his forehead, his elbow lounged on his knee, "well she fainted on the way back."

"I thought Dracula was a man, though?" Annie asked, as she curled a piece of her hair around her finger.

"See. That's the catch. No one has ever known what he looked like."

"Well how do you know it was her?"

"She had four fangs, unlike the norm which is two and her eyes were blood red." Mitchell motioned to his mouth as he spoke, "And," Mitchell nodded to the side, "she said she was." Annie could only offer up a slow nod before she inhaled a deep breath and placed both hands on her knees.

"Well. What do we do?"

"I'm not sure." Mitchell said reaching an end to his reasoning, shooting a blank stare filled with lethargy at the TV. They both thought for a few moments on the topic before a small American voice interrupted their train of thought. Her eyes were wide and glanced over the tiny abode Mitchell and Annie called home. Apprehensively toying with the hem of an old sweatshirt she had been dressed in just a few hours earlier, she pulled and tugged at it making sure it covered her and her ripped leggings Annie had redressed her in. Her chocolate eyes fell on Mitchell's and the pang of waking up in a foreign place seemed to lighten just a bit.

"Hi." She croaked, her throat was scratchy and raw so she swallowed deeply in hopes that the motion would solve her problem. She was standing on the bottom step, peeking around the slight corner at the two flat mates while she felt the time stained wooden floor beneath her bare feet. She looked like a child who had ran off too far in the supermarket and had lost mommy; scared and afraid of the unknown. Mitchell practically leapt at the chance after realizing what she felt.

"Come here, sit down." Mitchell was being warming with the girl, at a distance, as he ushered her to his seat, because after last night, things had seemed to go pretty unpredictably. Annie smiled gently at the girl who sat down across the couch from her and offered her coffee or tea after introducing herself.

"Coffee, please." The girl looked downtrodden as she sat stiffly on the edge of the cushion, her knees pressed tightly together with her hands placed in between her thighs. Annie dissipated into the kitchen while Mitchell took a seat in the almost florescent red lounge chair.

"How are you feeling?" Honest concern could be detected in his voice as she glanced up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Good." She gave a simultaneous blink and nod before she continued, "Thank you so much for caring for me and for…" her voice trailed off as her eyes lingered along the floor boards to the TV.

"You're welcome." He interrupted her short silence while her eyes still stared at the TV, he swallowed once before speaking again, "Did you know I was a vampire?" Her eyes immediately darted to his, blinking again and again.

"Yes." She admitted, nodding tenderly. Her hair was still wet as she raked her fingers through the ends of her long brown hair. The scent in her hair was musky, not like her normal shampoo but that of a gentleman's.

"So you knew who I was?" Mitchell asked, eyeing her hands as they moved through the brown tresses. "Who the two last night were?"

"No." her pink lips parted in denial as she continued combing the knots out of her hair. "I had a feeling, but I didn't know who they were before I bit them."

"But you are _The Tepes_." Mitchell clarified as Annie dissipated back into the living area, with a cup of coffee in her hand. The young woman left her task of combing her hair out, giving a gracious smile at the ghost as she took the mug from her and held it to her chest, waiting for it to cool.

"In a way, yes." She answered very slowly. "Let me explain." Bringing the coffee to her lips, she gave a gentle blow, swirling the steam from the mug around in her face. "My name is Siti Tsepesh, I am from the Kentucky area, U.S.A. however my family reigned in Romania and small parts of Russia in the past." She took a deep breath trying to explain, "The Tepes traits string along my family roots but it's usually a dormant trait, and I am the first one who has shown any signs of it since my uncle who died in the late 1700's. I died and took on the true Tepes trait in 1721, becoming a vampire myself."

"Wait so you're almost 300 years old?" Annie asked.

"Yes, almost." The freckled tan face answer smiling sweetly at the ghost.

"So your aunt whom you were visiting in the hospital?" Mitchell began to ask, trying to decipher the mock code she gave earlier this month at the coffee shop.

"Was killed a few weeks ago, she was also a vampire and through blood letting had acquired the remaining traits from my uncle. So when she died, I had a sudden surge enter my body as the last remaining entities entered me."

"So you are the Tepes now?" Mitchell inquired.

"Yes, for lack of better words." She took a sip of coffee bring the cooled liquid to her pink lips, tipping the cup upward.

"So why are you here?" Annie questioned the freckled faced woman, who blinked with patience at the ghost.

"I'm here to create a positive power dynamic within the council of Bristol." She nodded as she looked Mitchell in the eye, "Last night, I went for a run, not for my health, but to see how much unwanted attention I could attract from the vampires in town." She ran her manicured fingertips around the edge of the mug while she stared into the coffee. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but the gentleman who 'murdered' me, he was a leader of the council." Mitchell gave her unnecessary reassurance by nodding.

"You see, the death tolls in Bristol aren't ordinary. The vampires are feeding at an unnatural rate, and I'm here to correct that malfunction." She sat her coffee down on the table before finishing. "Humans cannot find out about us. If they do, a war will ensue and that's a war I do not want to be a part of, not because I'm scared but because I don't want to find out what the world will be like without a healthy dose of order." She paused looking at Annie, "I may seem like a child to most but I am the order. I keep the order. I am the stitches that keep the wounds closed on human society." She reached up and drug her drying locks across her back to her other shoulder, and settled her hands back in her lap.

"I have been after Herrick for a century trying to reach him to let him know that by destroying the human race he was also in turn destroying his own; and decade after decade I have failed to find him and eradicate him from his position." She gave a grave half smile towards the dark headed vampire, "I believe he was the gentleman I drained last night." Mitchell ran a calloused hand through his black locks and nodded at the vampire sitting across from him.

"And why didn't you harm me?" Mitchell looked up through his lashes at the freckled round face of the girl, while she bit her lip in response. She seemed to bide time while thinking about which words were the right ones to say.

"When you make choices to kill people, whether for food or malice, a certain expression of guilt tugs at the corners of the face." She brought a finger to her lips and began to caress them, her big brown eyes shutting themselves in thought, "Mitchell. I didn't see what I saw in the other two, in you." Her finger fell to her lap, her head rolled back with her facing the ceiling. Inhaling deep breaths, she realized that she shouldn't have bothered either of the flat mates with her matters. She had followed out her orders time and time again, fluttering about from city to city restraining vampires and sustaining her kind.

"I'm so sorry," she stated, "I really need to go-"

"Go where?" Annie interrupted, looking at Mitchell for help. She thought this new Dracula was wonderful and she needed another girl to talk to, regardless of how undead she was.

"I have a hotel room, not far from here." The seemingly sweet vampire nodded in the general direction of the door, "I really should be getting ba-"

Siti's goodbye was cut off by several heavy knocks on the front door, Mitchell and Annie swapping glances. Mitchell got up from his seat on the red lounge chair while Siti sat her coffee down, not sure what was going on or who was behind the front door. Mitchell looked through the peep hole and then stepped back, an incredulous look on his face.

"What? Who is it?" Annie questioned, Mitchell only stood there hand on the doorknob, "Mitchell?"

"Herrick." Siti's dark brown eyes scanned the room and then Mitchell's face before she rose to her feet.

"Hide me." She stated, more as an order rather than a statement as Mitchell's golden brown eyes tensed with worry. "Annie. Take her upstairs to my room and sit with her until I say otherwise." Mitchell ordered. The two girls made their way upstairs while Mitchell took a calming deep breath before opening the door.

"Mitchell." Herrick's voice sounded through the house, reverberating off the walls into the ears of the girls who were seated upstairs.

"Herrick." Mitchell retorted flatly.

"I just stopped by to ask you about-" words caught in his mouth while he shuffled his feet on the doorstep. "the girl, from last night." His blue eyes shifted about the street, looking at the lonely cars parked on the curbed sidewalk.

"Herrick, I know nothing of the girl."

"You must know something." Herrick narrowed his eyes as his mouth turned upward into a smirk, as he tried to pry any information out of the dark headed vampire.

"Herrick. I took her for coffee one time a few weeks ago, but it ended shortly after we entered the place." Mitchell leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms as he spoke.

"Is that all?" Herrick pried.

"Yes. She left in haste, but I didn't know what she was or what she was capable of. I thought she was a mere human, with a pretty face." Herrick eyed Mitchell's features as he spoke about the vampire with red eyes.

"A name?"

"No name."

"Well," he took a moment to pause before he stepped off the step leading into the portal of the flat. "I'm speaking to council members from nearby cities and towns and they say they haven't heard of her presence, which means we will carry on with our plans as desired and if she shows her face around our headquarters, she will be the one who pays dearly." He looked up into Mitchell's intense stare, as he looked away and into the street.

"Herrick, are you sure that's a safe plan?" Mitchell asked, forewarning laced with his words, "I mean, she wasn't one of us."

"Neither are you, Mitchell." Herrick snapped back a little too calmly, "You say you are "clean", yet you call yourself one of us." Herrick scoffed at the idea before turning around and walking away.

"Keep your eyes peeled, if you see her around, let her know what will happen to her." Mitchell controlled his anger against the vampire head, did he not remember what she did to him that night? Did he not see her eyes and her fangs? The curly headed vampire stepped back through the threshold and blamed it on the fact that Herrick must have really been into S&M. He walked back into the small foyer raking a hand through his curly locks.

"What did he want?" Annie asked slowly padding her feet downstairs with Siti's tan feet following behind her. Mitchell looked at Siti when she carefully placed her foot down on the final step, his dark brows furrowing.

"He says that he is not going to comply with your request and that if he sees your face, something bad will happen." The young girl's facial expression did not move from her laidback, easy going smile. She only nodded and inhaled deeply.

"Perfect." That was the only words out of her mouth as her dark lashes fell over her chocolate eyes.

"Well you're not going to let him follow through with his plan are you Mitchell?" Annie asked, obviously becoming upset as plates and magazines around started to vibrate. Mitchell opened his mouth to speak before their flat mate busted through the door with Nina hot on his heels.

"You turned me into this monster, George! How am I supposed to cope with this new and painful piece of information!? Answer me that!" Nina slammed the door behind her causing the walls to shudder from her wrath. George's eyes flashed with fury as he turned around on her and swung his arms about around him.

"You think I'm a monster?!"

"Yes! I do!"

"Oh well, this is just bloody spectacular news!" George shrieked, turning to Annie. "Did you hear that!? I'm a monster!" Annie almost shrunk into nothingness at his shrill screaming. Then George laid his ice blue eyes on the young girl he met in the hospital a few weeks prior and he turned to Mitchell. "Oh don't tell me, you got laid last night?! Even better!" Mitchell stepped forward, correcting some of George's misplaced anger.

"George. That isn't what happened." Mitchell said quietly, keeping his temper down knowing his friend all too well.

"Oh it isn't?! Did she just suck your co-"

"No." Siti kept her pink lips pressed together, gathering the attention from the foyer with a single syllable. The smile left her face vacant of all emotions; her eyes empty as she stated very clearly the single and most important word in society today. George turned to the girl dressed in torn leggings, and a baggy sweatshirt and saw the severe facial expression and dropped it, easy as that.

"Oh well, my apologies, I'm Nina and this is George?" He stammered, Siti's smile gradually returned back to her lips, her hands clasped together in front of her as she. Nina decided to correct him before he died of blood loss to the brain.

"I'm sorry, he's George and I'm Nina." Nina stepped up to the plate, pushing George to the side.

"This is Siti! She's a friend of Mitchell's and she's going to stay with us for a bit!" Annie blurted out, overly excited for her new friend who looked almost taken aback.

"What?" Mitchell and Siti asked simultaneously, Annie's perpetual smile never fading.

"Annie, I-I-I really don't think that's such a good idea." Siti fumbled through her words, she had just met these people why would she stay with them. She had no common ground with any of them. Nor was this a good idea. She had always been a loner in the world following death.

"No, no." Mitchell began looking at Annie, "That's actually not a bad idea Annie." Then both of the flat mates looked at George for approval of her staying.

"What?" He asked, his nose turning up in question, "Oh, yeah yeah, that's fine by me."He said waving away the thought as he went to the kitchen.

"Then it's settled!" Annie exclaimed jumping up and down, "You'll stay with us!" Siti's expression was caught up with a web somewhere between bafflement and panic, as she fumbled with words. Her brown eyes darted to Mitchell's who was now leaning against the wall as he could raise his eyebrows in question and scratch the scruff surrounding the smile plastered on his face.

She didn't get strange feelings from them, so all technicalities put aside, they should be friends. But what if they weren't.

"I need to go to my hotel room and get my clothes and belongings though." She asked of the flat mates, worry straining her features, she really would rather surround herself in peace and quiet.

"I'll go with you." Nina offered a hand in her short blonde hair, "I don't mind."

"Oh I will too!" Annie piped up, always the chipper one Siti noticed. Siti's lips parted in a gentle smile before she nodded.

* * *

"You've invited _Dracula_ into our flat!?" George screeched. The three girls had run off to grab Siti's belongings from her hotel and Mitchell thought that this time may be the most opportune time to speak with George.

"Well, no offense, but you allowed it." Mitchell reasoned with the storming werewolf.

"Is she going to turn into a bat at night and flutter about the house?!" George paced the foyer while Mitchell smoked a cigarette, lounging in the red chair. "Does she need a coffin to sleep in? Or would a perch fashioned on the ceiling for her to hang from be better suited!?"

"Easy, George."

"Easy!? Mitchell! This is not a _blood bank_ for her to feed off of!" George stated rather loudly, he ripped his glasses off and pressed his fingertips to his temples.

"Look. Herrick threatened to kill her this morning, and I don't know if I can handle something like that happening to her. She's so innocent." Mitchell's eyes glazed over, causing George to look at him with repulsion flickering through his own.

"_Innocent?_! She may look it, but I'm sure that she is the furthest thing from innocent!" George still pacing the room, stopping to rub his temples now and again, made a point.

"But she has a purpose, George. And why not try to be a part of it." Mitchell pleaded with the werewolf, snapping out of his daze. Looking at Mitchell's face and then at the ceiling, George took a moment to breathe. Following a pause, George released a huff and then gave up.

"Alright."

* * *

The three girls strolled back home from Siti's hotel, Siti still weary of this whole idea of her staying at the house. She wanted to be polite and decline the offer but couldn't find a loophole. Her slender fingers pushed her luggage bag up on her freshly clothed shoulder as she stared blankly ahead of her.

"So what's it like?" Annie piped up, looking at the freshly curled hair of the brunette, Nina cocked her head to the side giving Annie a look.

"I'm sorry?" Siti asked, manicured hands firmly grasping her luggage.

"Being-" Annie said while looking for the words before she whispered, "Dracula?" Nina stopped in her tracks, mouth agape.

"What?" Nina said, "You're Dracula? That's how Mitchell knows you?" Nina shook her head before exhaling harshly, "I should've known. Mitchell." Siti stopped, looking back at Nina, before she smiled.

"You know what," Siti said her freckles dancing with the sunlight that peeked through the clouds, "I completely forgot about this meeting I have in an hour!" Siti lied as her brain wove a few more intricate lines into the web, "I'll swing by soon to say hey, I just really need to have some space to work out the kinks I'm supposed to take care of for work." Both Annie and Nina looked at her in befuddlement. "I hope that's not a problem! I appreciate the offer to stay at your place, I really do." Her warm smile caressed the two girls and they returned the gesture.

"Are you sure?" Annie said, a little brokenhearted that she wouldn't have anyone to talk to, but nonetheless worried for the vampire's safety.

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine." The tan girl nodded replying to the werewolf and the ghost. "I have to run though, I'll see you guys soon." Her brown eyes smiled along with her lips as they parted and she turned around and began walking in the opposite direction with her bags. Annie and Nina looked at each other with skeptic written all over their faces, but the girl had been around for years so she honestly might have had work to do for whatever thing she had to do.

"That was-" Nina started as she turned and padded a foot towards the house.

"Weird." Annie finished, following Nina. Annie scowled as they walked back home.

* * *

_**Emotional involvement is frowned upon.**_

_I am aware, Uncle._

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Mitchell asked, looking behind Annie and Nina for the vampire as they walked into their flat.

"She said she had things to attend to." Nina shrugged, before walking over to the couch and plopping down.

"Things?" Mitchell questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not sure. She's Dracula for crying out loud, I'm sure she has paperwork or something." Nina said, "Or maybe tweets to answer or facebook status to update." Her sarcasm wasn't laughed at from the group.

* * *

Walking into the funeral home, Siti's navy pumps clicked on the marble tiled ground as she entered the foyer, her A-line skirt swayed along with her body as her stride passed an elderly lady seated at a table, deep in a brochure. Dark eyes looked down her freckled cheeks as she straightened the navy and white striped skirt and the burlap brown blouse she donned, correcting any kinks in the fabric with the lightest touch of her finger tip. The pearls around her neck emphasized her olive complexion and the over-sized gold barrette, tucked the right side of her hair aside her head. Her heels clicked up to the desk that sat in the very back of the foyer, her chocolate eyes lingering on the gold help bell that sat, untouched. Her clicking ceased as her footsteps reached the edge of the desk, she pushed the gold rimmed, tortoise shell clubmasters atop her head which obscured her eyes from surrounding light as she took a quick glance of the funeral home. Lightly clearing her throat, her finger danced along the rim of the button deciphering the button's edge. Pressing down once on the bronze bell, the ringing sound resounded along the walls of the dead funeral home, Siti gaining the attention of the elderly lady.

"Hello, my dear." Blue cataract stricken eyes, peeped over the mahogany round table she sat at, whilst she folded her brochure in her lap.

"Good evening," Siti gently smiled, four fangs slightly showing as she gave a slow nod of appreciation, "Do you know where I could find Herrick?" A tongue poked out of her mouth slightly to lick her pink lips, as she asked the woman for help.

"Herrick?" her voice splintered with age, "There is a police commissioner named Herrick, but you are in the wrong place, dearie." The elderly woman's posh accent sweetly replied. Siti's smile slowly faded from her glossed lips while she just blinked back at the silver haired lady; a moment of silence passed between the two ladies as Siti deliberately clicked her heels towards the table the old lady was seated behind, with slow footsteps. Siti smiled at the ground as she slowly wrapped her manicured hand around the back of the chair opposite of the woman, before she softly sat down. Chocolate eyes, shielded by thick lashes narrowed at the wrinkled hand of the lady sitting across from her as smirk cunningly at the elderly lady.

"You know," Siti began as she reached across the table for the elderly lady's hands, "I really love what you people do." Siti licked her glossed lips while sandwiched the woman's right hand in her own, "Knitting, baking home goods for children, reading stories at libraries," Siti's nails, softly ran themselves along the palm of the old woman to her fingers tips and then back down to the junction of her wrist and palm, creating a calming sensation like that of a mother to the elderly lady. "The elderly really does help put life back into the community." Siti's voice never fluctuated as she ceased her nails movement, "But here's the deal, I need to speak with Herrick." Siti blinked slowly as she continued dragging her nails over the woman's palm, "So I'll ask you one more time."

"Where is Herrick?"

The old women looked on, as if nothing phased her, "I do not know of a Herrick except the police commissioner." Siti parted her lips in a deep breath before she brought her nails to the meat of the woman's pale, wrinkled palm. Without a signal, tanned fingers burrowed into the flesh of the old woman's upturned hand.

"Where is," the old woman tried to scream in pain to alert some of the others meandering about the funeral home, but not before crimson leaked from beneath the brunette's fingertips an pain ripped through muscle lighting every nerve in her fragile seeming body, "Herrick?"

The old woman's cracked lips stuttered as Siti opened her mouth to display four, lengthy fangs peeking out from her glossed upper lip.

"I-I-I," the old woman croaked as the pain in her hand sent a tremendous shock and left her rendering for help as Siti's slender fingers became knives pinning her hand to the table below, "He's in the back." Tears welled up in the cataract blue of the woman's eyes while Siti released her, blood staining her manicured fingernails.

Standing up and giving an apologetic look at the old lady, she leaned down before murmuring something in her ear, "There are better alliances to lie with than his."

Pirouetting away from the old woman, holding her hand in a silent scream, her navy heels clicked across the marble floor, her blood covered hand held out in front of her to show distaste in the old vampire's blood.

Shaking her brunette head, she reached into her purse and pulled out a monogrammed handkerchief, wiping the blood off of her hand.

_I work better alone._

* * *

_**Soooooo what'd you guys think!? I know this chapter isn't the best but Siti's bad side is about to come around and it's about to get super vengeful up in this joint. So I needed an interlude between evil spurts for our little miss Dracula. **_

_**I have to say, I can't make myself watch season 3 because a) I know Mitchell dies and he cannot die he is my favorite which means I need some emotional prep before I watch it. b) I just found out Aidan Turner has a girlfriend!? And I am super in the dumps about this haha I know, how juvenile but in the off chance that I meet him, I want to be able to rip his clothes off without my moral hubris ragging on me. **  
_

_**But like I said I am SO EXCITED for you guys to read the next chapter, and I hope to have it out by next weekend! **_

_**Drumroll please! My Academy Award speech has arrived:**_

_**ordinary-dreamer**__**: Thank you so much for the follow and the favorite! Hopefully my story lives up to what you're looking for!**_

_**Hope and Love: EEEEEeee is it too punny for me to say that I HOPE you LOVE my story?! hahaha thank you for the follow!**_

_**The Ninja of the Mist: I clumsy ninja'd dance all over the place because of your favorite! **_

_**Guest: Oh my lord, thank you so much! Hopefully it'll get better! **_

_**I hope I got everyone! if I didn't, send me a PM right now saying "Hey betch you forgot me!" :) Alright! That's all! Please give me feedback or ideas! I would gladly accept them! Here's the link to my tumblr incase any of you are interested in following me, it's not that exciting but it keeps me on my feet! **_

_** blog/ooohkevin-g**_

_**Remember to smile and love somebody!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am so sorry it took me forever to put this out! I've been busy getting ready for auditions for the Ben-Gals dance team and a coworker of mine committed suicide this past week and the backlash has been so much worse than it should have been. You know, you see someone everyday and they are always so cheery and smiling and then… this happens? Idk, something doesn't sit right with me about it. And I'm sitting in a hospital right now because my uncle was in a severe accident and broke several vertebrae, broken ribs, and a broken radius, sustained a contra-coo concussion and several major facial bones are fractured, as is his skull. Can I just say, YIKES! But the good news is, is that I have a new chapter out! It's not as long as the others but I hope it's equally as gory!**_

_**With that, I'll leave you guys alone and let you read! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Siti invited a slow breath, deep into her chest as she folded the handkerchief up neatly, and then slipped it back into it's rightful place within her purse. Her pink tongue slowly rolled over her lips as she reflected on other relatable instances like this specific predicament she seemed to have found herself in. Most of the time she never allowed herself to have as much fun on a certain job, because normally vampires heeded her words. But this time, she'd let her hair down and combine playtime with work, even if it was simply temporary.

Her steps became long and languid, meandering through the halls of the funeral home while her deep brown eyes set straight ahead of her. Thick lashes began to beat to the resonance of the sweet voice belonging to that of a violin that sang only to her, as it's strings vibrated in the back of her mind; a memory she held close to her immobile, frozen heart. Her purse slid down her toned arm to the notch of her elbow as she reached out with both arms and touched either side of the hallway with her fingertips. Humming a tune, a single slender finger pressed into the faded wallpaper, slicing a single line through the fabric and then cutting into the wooden boarding underneath. Splinters resounded as they hit the ground, falling, as they'd bounce off her growing nails and again onto the marbled floor; the sounds of the splinters adding to the silent orchestra in her mind, her heels on the marble creating a basal instrument, counting an unhurried rhythm.

Her chocolate eyes became fully hooded as she laid her head back, her tresses cascading down her camel colored shirt. The humming never ceased and her rhythm never faltered, and then a warm smile gradually extended across her face as the sweet sound of the violin resonated from the depths of her memories. Every time the bow cut down on the taught strings, her nails would slip deeper into a transformation, elongating into talons and the more of a threat her slicing became to the walls of the funeral home. Her eyebrows eased themselves into a relaxed state, her tan legs never stopped the slow beat of the muse in her head, and the softened look on her face was that of ecstasy. Pure satisfaction.

Lost in a dance.

Lost in her job.

Her glossed lips parted slightly, displaying elongated fangs, as she inhaled the air around her, her eyes still feather lightly shutting the world out around her. Her freckled covered nose honed in on the stalwart scent of cheap cologne and hair color treatment before the chemicals began to burn her internal systems. The decay of her family's name would end here, as would the vampiritic parasite who smelled of a southern hair parlor located in the red light district of Atlanta, GA. Her eyes gently rose from their temporary slumber as she pursed her pink lips together and turned her head, curls bouncing.

_I will end your life._

Her eyes gleamed a deep shade of maroon beneath dark lashes.

Herrick was sitting in his office, his feet propped up on the mahogany desk when he heard an odd sound outside of his door. Sounded like high heels clicking against the expensive marble tile and then a soft humming began, like that out of a young girl's mouth. These reverberations didn't endure over a great duration of time but the longer they continued, the more curious he got.

And curiosity killed the cat.

Herrick stared at the doorway a few moments longer before he to return to his mindless flipping through papers and rustling pens on the desk. Then the soft humming ceased, as did the light clicking from the hall. Cold blue eyes revisited the exterior of the door, scanning over the crevices and the brassy lock.

The golden doorknob rotated within it's socket, releasing an eerie sigh the further around it went and finally the lock popped, slipping out of it's beloved notch where it fit oh-so-dear. Herrick eyed the door, figuring it was one of his expendable, low life vamps coming to report to him, however, much to his chagrin, a tan leg popped out from the doorway, followed by perfect brunette curls. Her eyes were clear and eloquent as she stepped through the threshold, blinking only once before settling her chocolate orbs on the older wretch sitting behind the regal desk; his slimy boots, thrown up on the desk in a careless manner while his arms folded across his chest in a defensive stance while Siti simply stepped lightly to the side, allowing the door to shut itself. She faced him, full frontal, and her humming ceased while her emotions settled into a cold, blank stare.

"Well, well, well." Herrick caustically dropped his grime covered feet to the floor, dirt shattering off the tread and rolled across the marble tiling; Siti looked on waiting for him to finish his tirade. "If it isn't the '_Tepes_'." He finger quoted the air with the final few syllables and emitted a throaty, mimicking chuckle. Siti's brown eyes narrowed at the man while a dismissive smile tugged at her pink lips before she bent down to lightly place her bag on the marble floor beside the doorway.

Her eyes cast downward when she rose to her feet and her shoulders falling back with a sickening pop within the joint. Her eyebrows rose and the disinclined grin never left the grace of her glossed lips while she deliberately clicked her heels against the marble tile towards the vampire seated within the chair. Herrick's ice blue eyes watched her, caution streaming through his body while she sauntered over to the mahogany desk. Her camel shirt waving with each step she took and her navy and white striped skirt slicing the thick remnants of air as it swayed with her hips before she came to a ready halt across the desk.

"I do not believe I know your name," Herrick malevolently licked his pale lips before venom was spat on her family name, "Tepes." Detestation seeped through his chapped lips as he leaned forward, elbows resting on the desk, grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"I do not believe that is any of your concern." Siti retorted poignantly, her eyes now on his own chilling, blue irises, which sat in wrinkled sockets. Fury swelled up inside him, as he was never one to be spoken to with such malice, yet two could play this game. Swallowing indignantly, he bit back whatever comment he had and thought best if he interrogated the female vampire in front of him.

"Tell me this," He sat back in his seat and folded his hands into one another, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She only blinked from under thick lashes in response, her smile falling from her lips. His eye brows furrowed in dominance, while her stance did not falter from the stoic position she stood. Silence fell upon the room, while she just gave him a blank stare, her lips now slightly parted. He peered at her through the silence, awaiting her answer; each second that passed maximized the exasperation on his face. In a slow motion, she turned her head to the right, her curls softly falling down her chest and her eyes began to scan the office wall behind her.

Locating what she was searching for, she slowly walked to the short box with a black vinyl resting in the proper area within the gramophone. Herrick watched her finger the needle, gently, before placing it on the vinyl record as the black disc began to spin. She tilted her brunette head back, focusing solely on the music emitting from the gramophone's trumpet.

Herrick watched her tan legs walk back towards him, each footstep exuded deliverance, as her eyes settled once again on his own two orbs. Brunette curls bounced two and fro, whilst thick lashes hooded her eyes. The closer her high heeled, languid strides led, the more apprehensive Herrick became as the young girl walked right up to his seat. Her manicured nails made a tinking noise as they lightly beat against her gold watch when she grabbed her wrist, the scratchy music played a low song belonging to a string instrument.

The older seeming vampire slammed his chair back and propelled his body up, rising to meet her head on, eye to eye.

"Listen, I do not want trouble with you." Herrick reasoned, his eyes merely blinked while she stared, blank faced back at the male vampire; her posture sweet, her demeanor deafening. "I'll give you an offer, join us, and you'll see how much fun we can have through the safety of overlaying stories on deaths." Her eyes did not blink beneath such beautiful lashes; her lips did not quiver from their pursed facade; yet the bassist solo continued a slow movement. A prolonged moment of silence passed between the two, and the longer the silence grew the more the fretful thoughts consumed Herrick's mentality, frightening him as the scratchy vinyl was pierced by the needle. With one swift motion, Herrick had Siti by the neck, up against the wall as it carried the vibrations of the solo beneath the wood. His grip tightened around her airway and he felt his black blood pumping through him like a race horse, fast and heavy. Resentment for the vampires inflated his chest as he looked down his nose at her, looking for a slightest sign of fear.

"It's not really inhumane the way we do it." He stated through gritted teeth, watching the veins in her neck begin to swell up, getting closer to her dark complected skin. He could hear her dead heart beating in her chest and could smell the overtly sweet blood coursing through her body.

Siti observed the rage growing within the man who attempted to intimidate her, not on only one occasion but twice now, both times he had treated her with such disrespect for a woman of any kind.

With a single, terse blink, her chocolate brown orbs hazed over with a velvety maroon veil while simultaneously her freshly, manicured talons held a vice grip around the very hands that held her back steady up against the wall. Siti's tan fingers bit down into the flesh of his arms, causing blood to stream out from either brachial artery running down each arm, before she ripped his meaty arms away from her neck. He stumbled back, her offensive attack catching him off guard, her glossed lips were now graced with four fangs, hanging down from her upper lip as she parted her mouth slightly. The sweet metallic scent consumed the room as the red eyed vampiress leaned her head back and inhaled the odor, allowing her true identity to show; the bass bellowed a sweet sad tune in the background.

Herrick was at a loss when he found himself, flat backed against the marble tiling, unable to commit to movement. Becoming violent at the realization of her method, he thrashed about on the ground, yet he was still incapable of moving anything but his head. His eyes shaded black and his fangs appeared when he realized the Tepes was straddling his hips and then began to unbutton his shirt he had donned. Hissing in rage, his fangs snapped at air causing Siti no fuss, as she deliberately finished with his shirt, discarding it to the side.

The dark skinned girl, sat back on her haunches during the interlude of the musical piece, hovering above Herrick's hips, while her pink tongue wet every inch of her lips while she prepped herself for her next action. Herrick's dark eyes thrashed, while his arms bled the heavy metallic liquid into the grout of the tile floor beneath his crucifixion position on the floor. Siti took the tips of he fingers and drug them from his neck to his shoulder junctions on the front of his torso. With a swift flick of her arms, she lowered her upper torso closer to his bare chest and whispered, "I told you once what would happen if you didn't cease your actions against humanity." The feather light fabric of her shirt brushed up against his bare skin while her glossed lips tickled the shell of his ear before she pressed her fingertips down into the aligning shoulder joints.

The door to Herrick's office swung open with force, revealing the frantic face of a fellow vampire.

Herrick threw a hard glance at the door, full dark eyes meeting with brown as terror transgressed between the two. The next thing Herrick knew, searing pain cleaved through the midline of his arms as the sound of flesh ripping illuminated the room. Blood sputtered out along the bloody rift in his arm as Siti's tanned fingertips tore through the sensitive skin, carving a deep groove from armpit to elbow. Her fingertips felt through fat until she reach his muscles as her nails grappled at the warm fibers; the blood spilling over tiled floors.

Howling in agony, Herrick's body lurched forward, his black eyes falling from that of his former comrade. His fellow vampire watched on in horror as the dark blood spilled, dirtying the grout between marble tiles. Herrick's arms, filleted like fish, lashed out with quivering muscles as Siti drew her fingers from inside his flesh. The dark headed vampire was once again caught in the cross hairs of battle as he looked to the small form who was seated on her haunches, watching on in perceptive wonder as the man beneath her writhed and moaned in terror at the pain ripping through his body while the sad song of the bass rang throughout the room..

Siti was too enthralled in her own scarlet thundered rage, as she prolonged the physical persecution of the leader, putting him through grief after breathless anguish. The curly headed vampire just stood, in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"What's going on, Mitchell!?" Another vampire with shorter hair rushed into the room, hearing the screams through the musical composition, stopping to gawk at the enticing yet horrifying blood spatter on the walls and floor. Mitchell was slammed to the side of the doorframe, his eyes wide while his mouth was much wider, while the other vampire ran to Herrick. Mitchell's muscles twitched when a bone-chilling shrill erupted from Herrick's mouth, sputtering with a bloody tongue.

Siti reared back, her brunette curls softly falling to the small of her back as she brought either bloodied hand down his seizing body, leaving a crimson trail on his alabaster skin down his chest. Before the other vampire could reach her, her tiny fingers split his thoracic cavity open like a scalpel to a cadaver, several ribs shattering in the process. Siti's body was covered in blood spatter as her maroon eyes gazed at the work that heaved and pitched beneath her. The vampire who came to help, reached her but not before she reached out with one hand and grabbed him by the throat, lobbing him at a wall.

Like a mere child's toy, he tumbled into the wall and sagged to the floor until he was sitting, slump back up against the fortification; Siti simply left her work on Herrick, as he was consumed by his own shrieking carcass, and daintily ambled across the room to the other vampire. Her crimson orbs had not lain on Mitchell's form quite yet, but his eyes were intently watching the bloodshed as Seth was about to be fed upon.

Siti parted her lips, displaying four white daggers to the vampire slumped against the wall, as she kneeled between his legs with a straight spine. Her lady like posture never faltered as she ran a nail along Seth's jawline, feeling his pulse run through his carotid while his head rolled over, grabbing his head with one hand. The solo was coming to it's finale as it's bow stroked one more longing song while Siti's fangs neared that artery encased in powdery skin when her head whipped around at the sputtering speech of the head vampire she had just temporarily slain.

"Yo-your-hi-i-ghness. Please." His speech was full of blood curdling screeches but nonetheless completed his statement, as he tried flattery to wager with the young Dracula. Siti's blank stare never deserted her face as she glanced to see Herrick had turned his head to focus his black eyes on her. Her lips slightly parted and crimson eyes hooded, she returned to her previous actions on Seth as an insidious plan wretched within her head. Spine straight and features lethal, her velvety eyes glowered at the vampire who interrupted her actions as his own dark eyes focused in on her feminine form at eye level with him. Mitchell's brown eyes twitched from Herrick to Siti to Seth and saw what transpired next. The music had long since stopped and the gramophone was emitting a scratchy sound, the brass trumpet howling as the needle etched itself into the vinyl.

A pink tongue ran along her bottom lip as she blinked slowly at the vampire situated in front of her. Her maroon eyes scanned his face, lashes falling over her eyes once, and then her right hand reached out to finger his left pectoral in an intricate fashion. Her dark lashes opened revealing the same crimson veiled orbs, her lips began to part and the pressure beneath her hand became exponentially stronger with each slow second that drew. Seth's eyes darted from her hand to her face as he watched what transpired with the next few seconds in slow motion.

Her bloodied hand stopped it's monotonous motions toward the midline of his chest and then speared him like a ka-bob. Searing anguish ripped through his body as he stared down in shock at the young girl's hand that was forearm deep in his chest and the following made even the biggest stake look like a gorgeous death. Seth felt his heart refuse to pump the ghastly blood through his body as his eyes rose to the ones that lay in Mitchell's own boggled head. Vampires have seen bloodshed, but not of their kind and never of this degree and Mitchell's own mouth was agape as he stared at what lay in the young girl's hand.

Seth's dark eyes returned to white as he felt the life seep out of him, searing him as it left his already empty vessel. Throwing one last glance into the crimson showered hand, there lay his heart. It shook vehemently and oscillated, decomposing into a deafening, ebony dust within seconds while he limply sat there like a rag doll with no child to appease. With a final glance, his mouth ceased to scream and he gave a lazy, slow guise of shock combined with terror toward Herrick before his body trembled into dust. The scratching of the record ceased as the needle simply fell off, back into it's rightful place and Siti rose to her feet. Tossing a side glance to Herrick's form lying on the ground, she realized she was being watched. Her eyes looked up past Herrick to the figure standing stick still in the doorway, and she recognized the man instantly. Crimson eyes waited for the male vampire to make a move toward her or Herrick, almost offering a silent challenge. But Mitchell could only look at her beneath raised eyebrows while she dodged the blood spill across the floor to make her way toward the only vampire left standing. The closer she got, the deeper he became lost in her blood red orbs and the more frightened he became. Her navy blue heels were clean when they stopped at the toe of his boots, her lips were slightly parted and her skin had a light dusting of blood. She silently blinked at Mitchell, simple innocent blinks, before he noticed her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were back to their normal chocolate color. He understood her bloody rampage was finished after she blinked a few more moments and then stooped down to pluck a handkerchief from a pocket within her purse.

Siti parted her lips slightly, as her fangs retracted with a single inhale and she began dabbing at her neck and face to remove what blood she could.

"This could have been so much easier." She said nonchalantly toward the man draped across the tiling, blood dripping from every limb. Her eyes hooded themselves again as she narrowed her orbs at Mitchell before pirouetting on one heel and slowly strolling over to Herrick, who tenderly moved every now and again while his body nursed itself back to health in a post mortem recovery.

"You get one more chance." The words left the girl's lips, but no emotion whatsoever showed on her face as she kneeled down to his writhing form. Grabbing his chin and turning his head, making sure his eyes lying within wrinkled sockets made eye contact with her she simply stated, "You fuck this up?" Then her fingertips burrowed their way into the hollow of his cheeks, penetrating skin, "It's over." A deep whimper was released from the vampire as she freed his body from her vice grip, and she rose to her feet and stepped over him.

Mitchell stood in the doorframe, shock written on his face once again; he wasn't used to seeing his own kind slaughtered so effortlessly in front of his very eyes. He brought his eyes to focus on the girl who clicked her heels at a normal pace toward him, but her attention was given to her hands which needed to be ridden of the blood before it caked beneath her fingernails. Linking his arm, with her elbow, she was stopped in her tracks as she looked up at him incredulously.

He stared into the chocolate of her doe eyes and then ran down the bridge of her nose before settling on her pink lips. Her cheeks were pink and the skin of her elbow was soft and taught, and she quietly cleared her throat.

"I need to clean up." Mitchell stared at her a few moments longer, before allowing her to go. Her hips swayed with each step she took and he did not know why, but seeing an unrelenting vampire like Seth die at her hands, was not only a little intimidating but he found it to be very risqué as well.

* * *

She must have brought extra clothes for the occasion, as she came out of the washroom minutes after she walked in, without a spot of blood on her. Her brunette curls were now up in a ponytail and she donned a grey business dress, sheath like in form, rising to just above the knee with cap sleeves; her navy blue heels, blood free, as was her olive toned skin. Mitchell tried not to eye her as she walked out, and tried to have an ounce of decency of the era from which he originally came from. He wasn't really sure why he waited around for her to clean up, as she walked over to him. Innocently blinking up at him through thick lashes she stuck her bottom lip out and then her human canine reached out to bite it, very slowly chewing on it in thought.

"Why – no where-" Mitchell began fumbling with words, his eyes narrowed at her. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly when she turned on her heel to walk out of the funeral home. The Irish vampire huffed before trudging out behind her. They walked outside into darkness illuminated by simple lights that dotted the streets, Mitchell wanted to stop her but he didn't know how.

"Siti. Why don't you come back to my place and just talk?" He offered sincerely, he really did want to talk to her although it might have been the hormones speaking for him on that one. Her brunette curls fell over one shoulder as she threw a pitied glance his direction, a sad look in her eyes, deepened her expression.

"I can't." Siti said, a melancholy tone evident in her voice.

"Why not?" Mitchell asked, his arms folding across his chest. She just killed two of his former comrades, what's to say she wouldn't stake him in the heart on a whimsical chance. She inhaled and rolled her eyes, and began walking away.

"It's not in my policy." Siti stated simply, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Not your policy?" Mitchell asked, his eyes questioning her own as they narrowed, his dark eyebrows furrowing. Siti just kept walking, her curls bouncing with each step and her hips swaying with each kick of a tanned leg she gave.

"So I give you a bath when you're unconscious and give you my bed to sleep in and this is how you repay me?" Mitchell was trying to lay down a joke, but quicker than he said the words 'repay me', she had him up against the wall of an alleyway with her fangs barred, as she raked them across the flesh of his neck. Chills rose within Mitchell's body. Mitchell breathed out the word 'Jesus' and his eyes spiraled back when he felt her hot breath curl over his shoulder and down his chest. Pink lips brushed his neck in a light kiss before she nipped the skin there and then followed shortly there after by running her tongue along the spot to soothe the fluttering pain. His attention grew more aware to the fact that not only were her lips an inch away from his skin but her torso was pressed up against his in that grey dress that hugged her curves in more way than one.

"Yes." She murmured against his pale skin, her lips pressed into his neck for another light kiss before finishing, "What are you going to do about it."

Mitchell's eyes widened at the challenge; he wasn't oblivious.

_Jesus Christ. What the hell am I doing_.

* * *

_**Alright y'all! What did you think? I know it's not as fun filled as the rest, but I like to throw a mixture of chapter's up in the air to keep you guys on your toes! And yessss... the next chapter may get a little... racy, if you will. So if you don't like sex, especially dirty filthy sex, I'll give you a heads up to let you know haha**_

_**Anyways, it's been a rough week and I have a giant neurophysioloy test coming up next week so the next chapter might not be out until the middle of next week BUT it will be released soon! That I can promise you. **_

* * *

_**And now I need a drumroll for the entrance of my oscar speech!**_

_**annieshadowsautopsy: First off, suuuuper awesome pen name! Love it! Second off, thank you so much for the follow and favorite! I hope this chapter wasn't too gory or just gory enough!**_

_**AngelChick1432: Thank you so frickin much for the follow! I would completely desert this story if it wasn't for people who follow and favorite!**_

_**TheMojoJojo95: Powerpuff girls were my thing in the day and I totally wanted to be all three of them depending upon which day it was! But thank you oh so mucho for the follow! **_

_**sillystring-roxs-the-earth: Yes. Yes, it does. hahaha but thank you thank you thank you for the follow! **_

_**CrystalFae93: You favorited AND followed!? Shew girl, you are breaking a southern girl's heart over here! haha thank you so much!**_

_**EmmaH.S: cha ching! Another favorite! You have no idea how excited I get everytime I see that I get a favorite! Thank you! **_

_**Lyric Dreams: I wish I could favorite your face cuz I would! haha thank you so much!**_

_**LuciansLycanNightShade: Gengar was my favorite pokemon as a child and Night Shade was one of my favorite moves so I already love you and your name! Perffff, and thank you so much for the follow!**_

_**insanityismyname15: Giiirl, have you ever tried that workout routine "Insanity"? Don't. I'll tell you that right now. It's dumb and it makes you achy all over! hahah But thank you so much for the follow!**_

_**SalemsStrife0522: Everytime I hear the word "strife" I think of the Jungle Book with the song Bear Necessities... I believe it's in a lyric. lol I think. Anyway thank you so so so so sooooo much for the follow!**_

* * *

_**Oh and I saw this earlier when I was reading through my last chapter. It did not post my blog! dangit! I'll give it one more shot so no worries.**_

_**ooohkevin-g . tumblr . com (except without the spaces!) **_

_**As always, I do love to receive constructive criticism or even just a passing "hey keep it up!", because I'm going to be frank with y'all. These past few weeks, I have been riding the struggle bus and you guys keep me writing! So please please pleeeeease, leave me something to let me know that you guys enjoy my story! I would appreciate it to the nth degree! ** _

**_Alrighy O guys, that's all I have for tonight! _**

**_Remember to smile and love someone :) _**


End file.
